Summer Time
by Zebra02
Summary: Laying in the sun, Swimming, and Building sand castles with friends. What could be better? Well for Alex it could get better. It's better that it's summary. I suck at summaries.
1. Summer Time!

**I'm working on a new story now. I have an idea and I can't use it on my other stories. I promise that I will try to make these chapters longer. **

Summer time in 5… 4… 3…. 2… 1. I sighed. Finally time to spend with my friends if I can. I maybe and hopefully not but I will probably will be stuck with babysitting my little sister. Everyone ran out but Ethan, Benny, Ella, and me. My name is Alex. I walked over to them. "Ready for summer?" I asked. They all nodded and I went to go get my stuff. I'm going to be stuck at my house babysitting my sister while everyone else is at the beach. I sighed. "What's with all the sighing Alex?" Some snobby girls asked me. "Put a sock in it." I growled out and walked away. My friends met me outside. "Okay what's up with you today?" Ella asked me. "I'm going to be stuck at home with my little sister while you guys are at the beach having fun." Benny got that look on his face. "One word: Grandma. She's the best babysitter ever! Ask Jane! She likes Sarah but she is going somewhere so grandma?" He said. "Maybe but when are we going to the beach?" I asked. "Whenever…" Ella said. "I want to go tomorrow!" Benny shouted. "Fine!" We all said.

"Here your wearing this with this and this. There done!" She said. I looked at what she picked out for our day at the beach tomorrow. A brown spaghetti strap tank top, short shorts, and my polka dot bikini. "Okay I get it. You're going to go back home and tell your brother and he will tell Benny." "Why would I tell Ethan? Or Jane?" She asked. I shrugged and sat on my bed. "You're in love with Benny?" She shouted. 'What?" I shouted sitting up. "You like Benny." She said. "How did you figure it out?" I asked. She shrugged. "Can I spend the night?" "Why?" "Benny's going to be over and they always make noise and I get a headache. Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. "No not the face no please no! FINE!" "YES!" She did a little happy dance and we walked over to her house. I laughed when I heard Ethan singing. "Oh your brother and his singing." I sighed. "Oh you just wait for Benny." Then I heard Benny. "Benny can sing?" I asked shocked. She nodded and walked into her room. I followed her and hit a random button on her computer and a song was playing. It had a nice beat to it. Maybe I should sing it? I can't sing though. I know Benny can but I mean I don't want him to think I'm untalented. I just sat there and listened to Benny's amazing voice.

"Little miss I can sing! You can get some high notes there!" Ella shouted. "I can't sing!" I shouted. "Well that voice was amazing then!" She shouted jumping up and down. I sighed and went into my house. "Come on you can't hide your voice forever!" She shouted to me dragging her bags up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and put my brown hair up in a ponytail. "Come on we should go back so you can show Benny how good you sing? Please?" She did that face again. "I'm not saying yes this time." She sighed and shrugged. "My brother's driving us to the beach tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. "As long as I get to the beach I just hope that his car doesn't try to kill us again." She laughed and sat on the floor. "So what are we going to do?" I shrugged and sat across from her. "So can I do your hair?" She asked. "Where did that come from?" I looked at her. She shrugged. "No I will just put it up tomorrow or something." "Wow even Ethan lets me do his hair." I looked up at her. "Your brother lets you do his hair? How?" "Oh you know just the puppy dog eyes and when he sleeps. I just wish he would let me do something after the water went off." "Well ok then." "So now what?" "Let's dance!" She started to jump up and dance randomly. I shrugged and got up to dance.


	2. The beach and the worlds shortest shorts

**Here's chapter two of Summer Time! Hopefully it will be longer!**

I woke up to an annoying noise in my ear. I clicked the screen on my phone and threw my pillow at Ella. She groaned and rolled over. "Go away Ethan!" She mumbled. I groaned and got up. I nudged her with my foot. "Fine I'm up." She said sitting up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and put the outfit Ella picked out yesterday. I pulled my hair out of my face and walked out to make sure Ella was ready 'cause her brother would be here any minute. "Ella are you ready yet?" I called through the door. "One minute!" She called back. She walked out in the worlds shortest short shorts. "Your brother's going to kill you." I said laughing. She shrugged and walked out. I heard a knock at the door and Ethan was standing there with his jaw on the floor. "No! You can't wear that!" He shouted to his sister. "Oh come on Ethan live a little! Please?" We both said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Gah. No please not the face! Fine!" He shouted. We walked out to the car. Benny looked over and his jaw dropped. "Your letting your sister wear shorts that short?" Benny asked Ethan who was getting into the driver's seat. He shook his head and we got into the back seats. "She could have put on shorter shorts." Ella said pointing at me. I blushed when Benny looked back at me. I glared at Ella. "What was that for?" I asked her. "Oh come on I know that you love…" I put my hand over her mouth before she could say Benny. "How about some music?" I asked looking at Benny. He shrugged and turned the music up. "Oh my god…" I said as I heard the beat. "You know this song? I do too." Benny said looking back at me again.

**Let's get it on yeah y'all can come along, Everybody drinks on me, Bought out the bar just to feel like I'm a star now I'm thanking the academy**

**Missed my ride home, lost my Iphone I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say**

**I like it like that Hey windows down chillin' with the radio on **

**I like it like that! Damn suns so hot make the girls take it all off.**

**I like it like that! Yeah one more time I can never get enough of everybody Sing it right back I like it like that!**

**Till the break of dawn yeah party on my lawn**

**Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight!**

**Call a taxi pack the backseat I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say**

**I like it like that! Hey windows down chillin' with the radio on.**

**I like it like that! Damn, sun's so hot make the girls take it all off.**

**I like it like that! Yeah one more time I can never get enough of everybody.**

The song ended right there. "I like that song." Benny and I said at the same time. I blushed and looked out into the woods we were passing by. "Don't make me." Benny said twisting his body to look at me. "Don't you dare." "Oh but I will." He said looking back over at me. "Not in the car!" Ethan said to us. Benny sighed. "Next time. Or at the beach!" He said turning around. I smirked. I looked out the window again to see the beach. "We're here." Ethan said sighing. "And we didn't get killed." I added. Everybody but Ethan laughed. "Oh come on we love ya!" I said. He smiled and turned a bright red. "Okay tomato boy calm down there." I poked his cheek. "Let's go to the water!" Ella shouted. We shrugged and grabbed our stuff and jumped out of the car.


	3. Love and Mermaids

**Here's chapter 3! This chapter is about their time at the beach. Oh yeah I forgot the song in the last chapter was I like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae and I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire in any way! **

I got out of the car with Benny by my side. I blushed and walked with Ella. She rolled her eyes and we walked to the middle of the beach. She shed her shorts and tank top so she was in her bathing suit that had strips on it. I did the same and sat next to her. "Maybe you should walk over to Benny and drag him to the water with you?" Ella said. "Maybe later." "Maybe now 'cause that guy is checking you out." Ella said looking at the guy coming over to us. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Benny. "Come on!" I said grabbing his hand. He blushes but follows me. "Come on Benny! Ella come on!" I shouted lacing my fingers in Benny's. He blushed but squeezed my hand. Ella sighed and got up. "Little lovebirds holding hands!" She said making Benny and me blush even more. She rolled her eyes. "You two need to kiss already. I mean really." She said walking away to the water. I shrugged and dragged Benny to the water with me. "Why are we acting all coupley now?" He asked me once we made it out to Ella. I pulled my hand away from his. "Because this guy was checking me out and I like… Nevermind." "Never mind what?" "Fine you want to know? Then here." I crashed my lips into his. He started to kiss back. He pulled away. "You know that I feel the same way." He said while smirking. I smiled. "Well we have been friends since we were like seven." I said while looking at him. He nodded and said "Then I will ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Ella shouted. I pulled away. Benny laughed and splashed me. "Eww salty water. Oh it's on Benny!" I jumped on Benny's back. He stumbled forward. "Hey! No fair I can't jump on your back!" I laughed and he tried to get me off. He finally got me off and he splashed me again. I splashed him. "Okay okay I'm done. Salty water! Oh my god did you see that?" He asked pointing to a tail over in the water. "Is that a mermaid?" He nodded. "Don't ever talk to them they can be really evil." I shrugged and Benny dragged me out of the water.

"Benny stop!" Ella shouted. We pulled away. "What?" We asked at the same time. "Get a room." I rolled my eyes. "It's not her fault she loves me." Benny said. "Doesn't mean that you can have your tongue down her throat." Ella said making a face. Benny shrugged and went for another kiss. I put my finger to his lips. "Later." He smiled. "Ew." "Where's your brother?" I asked Ella. She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my elbows. "I haven't seen him since we got out of the car." I said sitting up all the way. Benny came and sat in my lap. "You're heavy! Get off me!" I shouted pushing him off. He got up and sat down next to me. "Come here!" He shouted trying to get me to sit in his lap. "Nope. Not now. He pouted and sighed. "Oh you're not hurt. Plus I'm saying no 'cause we need to find Ethan. Wait that mermaid!" I looked over at Benny. "I have a spell for turning into a mermaid. We could go look for him and then Ella could look on land. What do you say?" Benny asked. "I don't wanna be a fish." "Okay then to the water we go." "How will I know you guys are okay?" Ella asked looking into the water. "Text us. Or call. Or just go to Grandma." Benny said looking over at her. She nodded and we walked down to the water. "Ready to be a mermaid?" He asked smiling. I nodded and we walked into the water. "Okay. Let's see. Here it is!" He mumbled something and my legs started to tingle. "Are your legs tingling?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay then it's working." I disappear under the water with Benny. I had a bright purple tail. "Nice. You have a sea shell bra!" Benny shouted pointing at me. "Says the guy that has one too." I said looking over at him. "Why do I have one?" He asked trying to get it off. I laughed at him and went over to help him get it off. "It's off." He let out a sigh. "Oh my god! Starfish!" He shouted swimming down to the ground. "Here to show your mine." He said handing me two starfish. I smiled and put one on my arm and the other on his arm. "There." He smiled and gave me a kiss. "Okay come on." I swam away from him and he was at my tail. "Wait up!" He shouted to me. I swam up to the top. Cold ocean air hit my face and the sea breeze blew in my hair. "Hey why are you here all alone?" Some merguy asked me. "I'm waiting for someone." I said looking under the water for Benny. "They aren't going to come all the way out here for you." He said looking over at me making me feel weird. Benny popped up next to me. "Who are you?" He asked the merguy next to me. "I'm Louis." "Let's go." I said dragging Benny under the water with me. "I was going to tell him to back off." He said looking at me. "Don't worry. I would never fall for someone else." He nodded. "Hey Benny?" "Hmm…" I crashed my lips to his. "Come on. I promise that later there's more." He said smiling. I blushed and followed him. "You know what's cool?" He asked. "What? That we can breathe under water or the starfish?" I asked. "Nope look." I looked to where he was pointing. A beautiful coral reef was in front of us. "Wow." I said in shock. "Yeah I know." He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a cave. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he looked around. "I think you know." "No Benny not here!" I shouted backing away from him. "Nope.." "Benny what has gotten into you!?" I asked. "I'm hungry. There's food in this cave in a bubble that's behind you." I sighed and moved. "Here…" He handed me some pizza? "How long has this been here?" I asked looking at it. "I don't know but it has a stay fresh spell on it so…" He ate all of his pizza. "I can eat and swim let's just go this cave gives me the creeps." Before he could say anything I was sucked into the back on the cave. "I can't move!" "Hold on!" "To what!?" "It's a figure of speech!" "Okay! But what's going on!?" "It seems that I finally got what I came under the sea for." A bone chilling voice said. A man with a tail and razor sharp teeth came out of the cave and I got let go of. I swam away and so fast I was faster than vampire speed with Benny right next to me. "Who is that!?" He asked. "My older brother." I said swimming faster. "Wow kay.. Well Ethan has to be here somewhere!" I swam even faster. "Wow can you slow down?" "No unless you never want to see me again!" I snapped back panicking. He sighed and swam faster with me.

"Okay we are somewhere in China now!" Benny shouted. I went into a cave. "Oh come one now don't be sad." Benny said running a hand up my tail. I shivered. He gently pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him away. "What was that for?!" he shouted from the coral reef that was on the across from me. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that!" I shouted back. "Oh okay." He slowly swam back. "So?" He asked sitting next to me on the ledge. A small sea turtle swam past us. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep." Benny said looking up. "I'm going to get some fresh air." I said swimming up to the surface. The cold breeze hit my face and I saw a boat coming next to me. "WELL WHAT A PRETTY LITTLE LADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" The man on the boat called out to me. Benny's head popped up next to me. "What do we do?" I asked him. A girl walked out. "Look a boy too!" She shouted pointing to Benny. I dove under splashing Benny with my tail while going under. Benny dove under for me. "OH PRETTY LITTLE FISH PEOPLE OH COME OUT!" The man shouted out. "Come on." I swam back up to the surface. "Oh look it's fish girl!" The girl shouted getting closer to me. I backed away. "Oh don't worry little fish person we won't hurt you too much." I backed up onto a rock. "Oh look fish girl is scared!" I dove under the water splashing them with my tail. "We gotta get out of here!" I shouted at a sleeping Benny. He shot up and the girl came under holding her breath. "Your little boyfriend is cute." She said looking at Benny and running a finger down his cheek. "Back off!" I said clenching my hand into a fist. "Don't worry I won't hurt his pretty little face." She said digging her fingernail into his chest. I grabbed Benny's hand and swam away with him. Away from everything. If only I knew what was going to happen next.

**So what do you think? I have been working on this one for a few days. I promise it gets better soon! Oh yeah and Madeline932 there you go! I was working on this chapter for a few days. Now I'm going to go work on another chapter of a different story! Please review or PM me if you what something to happen in the next chapter I have no clue what to do in the next chapter I'm thinking about it. Please review! **

**Zebra is out! Peace!**


End file.
